


Shadow Puppets

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, this is so inconvenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira isn't sure what she expected but it wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Beard" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Mira isn’t sure what she expected of bedding him. Mostly she wanted to choose something for herself; for once to have someone’s hands upon her only because she invited them.

She didn’t think to bargain for specifics. He could fuck her perfunctorily, give her the staged rut he performed for the Roman woman, and leave.

Instead, he surprises her with small things: kisses on her temple as he moves inside her; fingertips caressing her hipbones; his stubble rasping against her skin as he chases her freckles with his mouth.

She never meant for him to touch her heart as well.


End file.
